


I Thought You'd Never Ask

by Casstolemypen, Chrisinele_hime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkwardness, Bottom Gabriel, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, British Men of Letters, Coitus Interruptus, Doggy Style, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Intuitive Mary, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam in Denial, Smitten Dean, Top Sam, dream revelations, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casstolemypen/pseuds/Casstolemypen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisinele_hime/pseuds/Chrisinele_hime
Summary: All Sam knew was that he was tied to a chair and he was at the mercy of a crazy woman with a British accent, his brother was dead, and his best friend was who-knows-where after being banished. There was no one left to save him except himself.





	I Thought You'd Never Ask

**Author's Note:**

> The two of us came up with this idea last year after the premier of season 12...we just kind of started it and let it rot after we forgot about it lol I found it a month or two ago in the depths of my in-the-works fics and we really got to working on it! We especially found some extra motivation after last week's episode (don't worry, no spoilers here). So here we present the scenario we wish would have happened when Sam was in the clutches of the BMoL
> 
> Also, comments are more than welcome and completely encouraged!! Please and thank you!

Castiel had been searching all night after he hung up with Dean the evening before. He had been faithfully trying to fulfill his task of finding where Sam was being kept in Missouri. After hours of fruitless leads, he found himself on a property that looked to meet all the criteria for harboring a hostage. The farmhouse was out in the country, had seen a lot of wear and tear over the years, and its isolation was perfect for drowning out screams. The warding that prevented Castiel from coming any closer was the real clincher, however. The angel pulled out his phone and called his favorite Winchester. After a short conversation, Dean was on his way to the location. 

As Castiel waited for his friend to show he took the opportunity to check the warding for any flaws, and he thinks he may have spotted an error on the angel warding, though he’s not sure how much that particular knowledge did for him. He could see that the warding is very specific in keeping out seraphs. Just seraphs. Any other class of angel could waltz in there without any problem. It saves the one doing the warding time since it would require a different sigil for each class of angel. This told Castiel that these people must have been spying on the Winchesters long enough to know that Castiel was a seraph. That would mean that they also knew that warding against other angels would be pointless since angels tended to avoid working with the Winchesters. Meaning that if Castiel had any friends left in heaven, they would be able to walk in without a problem. 

He estimated that he had about six hours before Dean and his mother would make it to Aldrich so he would do his best to find an angel willing to help. He drove off to a local church where it would not be weird to find a stranger praying since any more time spent outside the house may raise suspicion. After several hours of conferring with several of his brothers and sisters via prayer, Castiel had given up on counting on any of them. 

The angel rose from the pew he had been occupying and made his way to the truck he stole a few days earlier. It then occurred to him that there was one last thing he could try. Pray to an archangel. There was really only one he could try since Michael was most likely incoherent in Hell, Lucifer was missing, and Raphael was dead. It would be a long a shot, but he was hoping that his Father and Aunt would have taken at least a little bit of time to recreate Gabriel now that they were on sabbatical. He backed out of the lot of the church and went to gather the ingredients for summoning his brother since he knew a simple prayer would never do with him. With Gabriel, the more theatrical the better. The local holistic healing store should have everything he needs. After a quick trip to the next town over Castiel was now back in front of the farmhouse ready to perform the ritual. He had even bought a few candy bars as added incentive. It was a quick ritual once you had all the needed ingredients. Moments later he was done and all he had to do now was wait.

Minutes turned into hours, and Castiel was losing hope. He had already talked to Dean and learned that they were only a few minutes out. The angel didn’t even bother telling him that he had performed a failed summoning as he didn’t want to get chastised. The rumble of the Impala coming to a stop behind the truck brought Castiel out of his reverie. 

“OK, Cas, any activity?” Dean inquired as soon as stepped out of Baby.

“No, but I am absolutely sure that that is the house.”

“Ok, well I’ll go in and get rid of the warding, so you can come in. Mom, you uh-“ Dean didn't bother finishing his statement when he saw the sharp look the small woman was shooting at him. He hadn't been fixed with that look in so long he would cry if he wasn't so happy to see it again.

“Dean Winchester, don’t you dare finish that sentence. You can keep me from driving, but you are not going to keep me from saving my baby.” Dean was taken aback from the stony tone with which his mother had spoken to him. In the roughly 72 hours since his mother had been resurrected she had not raised her voice at him once. With wide eyes he nodded at her and went to take a step towards the farmhouse but found he couldn’t move. 

“The hell!? Cas, what’s--“

“Hey, Dean-o.” Dean didn’t know whether he wanted to sigh in relief or disdain at the figure that appeared in front of him. 

xvx

Inside the basement, Sam was nowhere near cracking. He had absolutely nothing to lose. His brother was gone and he was sure that even if Castiel could find him that this woman had warded the house from top to bottom. There was no one left to help him, and he was oddly at peace with that. He would either walk out of the house on his own, after he taught this _lady_ a lesson, or he would die with what little dignity he had left. 

For now, he was alone in the room which was both good and bad. Good because that meant she couldn’t torture him some more, but bad because, well…he _so_ didn’t want to keep thinking about that weird sex dream thing he’d experienced earlier. He rarely gave into carnal desire like that, but it appears as if it has been too long since he’d held anyone in his arms. He was full of guilt for being that weak. 

Sam sat there for a few minutes in silence as he devised more escape routes. The obvious way out would be through the door that led outside, which probably meant that these people had that door heavily warded and full of traps, so there is no way he could go out that way. That left the door that Toni walked in and out of at the top of the stairs. However, that meant that he would be walking into unknown territory. He had no idea what traps she had set up for him in the rest of the house. And before he could even dream of getting up there, he would need to get out of his cuffs. 

Too soon Sam could hear the telltale sound of Toni’s heels on the stairs. 

“Are you ready to keep talking, Sam?” she asked sweetly. 

“Fuck. You,” he spat in disgust.

The blonde opened her mouth to retort, but she was interrupted by a familiar figure appearing between her and the tallest Winchester.

“Well, Sammich, I gotta tell ya- I thought you’d never ask!”

With a snap of his fingers, Sam was out of his restraints and all his wounds had been healed. Toni was now being held where Sam had been but with an added muzzle.

“Gabe!? How the hell are you here right now? We thought you were dead!” 

“Eh, I was mostly dead. Dad and Aunty ‘Mara brought me back from the brink. Looks like Cassie called just in time because this lady worked quite a number on you.” As Gabriel spoke, he kept poking and prodding Sam in different places checking to make sure he didn’t miss anything that needed healing. 

“Come on, the rest of Team Free Will is waiting for you outside. Let’s get you home.” The two men begin to walk off to the chorus of grunts from Toni behind them when Sam pauses to look at her in pity. 

“What about her, Gabe? We can’t just leave her like that.”

Gabriel couldn't keep his guffaw to himself. “Are you fucking kidding me, Moose? You’re concerned for her after all she did to you?” This kid was truly something else. 

“It wouldn’t be right for her to starve to death here. I’m pretty sure she has a kid.” Despite what the woman had put him through, he didn't know her whole story, and no kid should be left without their mother. He would know.

The archangel couldn't stop the disbelieving chuckle he gave at Sam's concern. “Father, sometimes I wonder how you were meant to be Lucifer’s vessel when you’re so pure of heart, but then I remember Luci used to be the same back before everything went to shit. You’re too precious for this world, Sammy. And don’t worry about her. She’s got a friend that’ll be here in less than 20 minutes.” 

Sam nodded and Gabriel snapped them outside. The taller Winchester hardly had any time to look at those gathered before he found himself enveloped in the arms of his brother. That familiar feeling of home was what allowed him to finally lose all the tension in his shoulders. Breathing in his brother’s scent brought the sting of tears to his eyes.

“Dean! How are you here??” Sam inquired after taking a small step back. The taller man had many, many questions that needed answering. First, was the question of how his brother had even survived.

“Chuck and Amara decided that family was what they needed, and they took off after getting rid of the bomb. So I didn’t have to blow up for the sake of the greater good,” Dean chuckled. Sam noticed a change in his brother’s facial expression after a moment. “Amara um…she wanted to thank me for giving her what she wanted most in the world.” He shrugged “Said she wanted to return the favor.”

“OK?? What does that mean? What did she give you?” Dean cleared his throat and stepped off to the side and Sam’s heart stopped as he looked to the woman that had been nervously hiding behind her eldest son. 

“Is-is that…mom?” Sam choked on the last word. His eyes were blurry once more with tears as he took in the beautiful creature before him. Never in a million years would he have guessed that he would ever be so lucky to meet the woman for whom everything started.

“Hi, baby,” she smiled, her voice watery. Sam’s heart lurched with emotions he never knew he’d get to experience. Such a simple word had never had such an effect on him, and he was going to cherish this feeling for the rest of his life. Sam launched himself at the tiny woman and held her a little tighter than he probably should have. He couldn’t stop the loud sobs that came out of him. They were borne from relief from being safe and from disbelief at the gift that God and his sister saw fit to give the Winchesters. Finally, a win.

“You too, Dean,” Mary whispered. Dean wrapped his arms around his mother and brother, a totally new experience for everyone involved. The three Winchesters rocked back and forth with tears freely flowing between them. In that moment, they began to heal. That is until someone decided he couldn’t handle all the emotions anymore. 

“For fuck’s sake, people! You’re going to dehydrate at this point!” 

“Gabriel, for Father’s sake, let them have this moment,” Castiel growled. 

“Wait…THE Gabriel?” Mary asked in astonishment having finally released her boys. Earlier she had been so worried about finding her baby that she was hardly paying attention to the newcomer.

“The one and only, milady,” the archangel responded with smugness. 

“You boys know an archangel?” Waves of awe were rolling off of her, feeding the ego of one already smug bastard. The elder Winchester brother was going to have to bring him down off his high horse and fast.

“Well, we’ve pretty much encountered all of them. Got to kill one…tried to kill this particular asshat but no luck there, until his own brother killed him.” answered Dean as he pointed to Gabriel who stuck out his tongue... “Lucifer is MIA and Michael’s still locked up in hell. Hopefully.”

"Wow..." Mary whispered. "There's a lot of catching up we need to do, isn't there?"

"Understatement of the year." 

Everyone nodded in agreement, and Gabriel broke the silence that followed because he was impatient. 

"All right, peeps, let's get this show on the road! I've got things to see and people to do." Everyone groaned in response.

“Fine. See ya later, Cas. We're gonna have a big family dinner at the bunker. Gabe, you're not invited.” Dean grumbled to himself about stupid dickhead angels as he moved back towards the Impala. Sam, and Mary were not far behind. Gabriel tried to follow, but Castiel stopped him with a hand on his arm. 

“Brother, it might be best if you were to stay with me.”

“Aww, Cassie. Did you miss your favorite big bro?” Gabriel beamed.

Castiel’s forehead creased with a frown before getting into his stolen pickup truck. Yes, he had missed his brother, but he knows that Dean is not happy at all at the archangel's appearance. 

As the truck turned over, the two angels heard the roar of the Impala as Dean pealed out.

xvx

Dean was not happy to have the dickbag archangel back in their lives. Mary, on the other hand, was thrilled and brimming with questions. Sam sat crammed in the back seat staring at the mother whom he never thought he would ever get to see. He was still trying to process that she was actually there. His mother was alive and sitting not two feet from him. Dean stared ahead at the road, a white knuckled grip on the wheel. 

Mary was drilling Dean with questions, mostly about the angels they knew. She had always said angels were watching over her boys, but learning they actually knew them was amazing. Finding out they were sometimes as bad or worse than demons was a shock to her system.

“Why do you call Gabriel names?” Mary inquired once they made it back to this particular angel.

“Because all the shit he’s put us through," Dean huffed in annoyance. His mom was going to learn that things weren't always unicorns and rainbows with those winged dicks. "You know, he put us in his version of TV Land just to show us we needed to pick a side in their fuckin' angel war?! And before that, put us in a time loop and he killed me over 100 times just to teach Sam a lesson!” Dean finished angrily.

“Angel war?” Mary asked in confusion. So much has happened that she couldn't comprehend mostly because reality didn't match her preconceived notions about things. 

Dean huffed a large breath before finally answering, “The apocalypse. They manipulated us to start it. We broke the seals. Me an’ Sammy were supposed to be Michael and Lucifer’s vessels.” 

“Seals? Vessels? ” Mary was lost all over again.

“Never mind.” Dean waved a hand. “Long story short: they tried to use us—to wear us like meat suits-and end the world.”

“Why would the angels want to end the world? Aren’t they supposed to be protectors?” Dean could hear the trepidation in her voice. This new information was seriously messing with her world view.

“Well, they aren’t. They are a bunch of dicks who didn’t have daddy around to tell them no.”

“'Daddy'? You mean God is gone? Where?”

As Mary and Dean were talking, Sam was unable to follow their words. He was enthralled with how beautiful his mother was. At the same time he couldn’t help but wonder why Chuck had only brought back Mary and not John as well. On some deep level, Sam was grateful for that because he knew that the relationship with their father was toxic, but he couldn't help the sadness at knowing he wouldn’t get a chance to make amends with him. 

“Mom.” Sam spoke quietly with awe in his voice.

Mary turned to her youngest son, the smile on her lips made her eyes beam. "Yes, sweetheart?"

Sam’s mouth opened and closed several times. He had so many questions but had no idea where to start.

“Sammy, it’s gonna be a long ride if you keep this up.” Dean said over his shoulder as he reached for the radio and turned up the volume. Mary's attention moved to the song that played. It was "Simple Man" by Lynyrd Skynyrd. Her smile dimmed slightly, but didn’t completely falter. 

“Your father used to love this song. He would turn it up all the way and sing to me.” Tears began to well up in the corners of her eyes. “I miss him so much. He was a good man, a good dad.”

“Yeah, Mom. He did his best.” Dean assured Mary. There was no point in destroying illusions she has of their father just yet. That was a can of worms he wasn't willing to open just after he got her back.

Sam put his hands on Mary’s shoulders but didn’t say anything as he met his brother's eyes. He understood the message being conveyed. 

The three rode in a silence that was only broken by the music. When the tape hit its end, Dean reached under the seat. He pulled out the box that held all of his inherited cassettes, and set them between himself and Mary. When Mary saw the box, memories flooded back.

“Are those John's tapes?” she gasped.

Dean smiled “Yeah, they are.”

“It's all he listens to, mom.” Sam grumbled. Dean couldn't help but flash a devilish smile back at his brother through the rear-view mirror.

xvx

The whole drive back to the bunker, Gabriel chatted the younger angel's ear off. He talked about everything from Dad being back, to what he missed the most, to whether the youngest Winchester was seeing anyone, and then seemingly back to another random topic, but Castiel was no fool.

At random intervals, Gabriel would also materialize different outfits on the younger angel. Each new outfit earned an outburst of laughter and a picture taken in Gabriel's freshly created phone. Castiel, as patient as he is, could no longer deal with his brother after four hours. He didn't know why Gabriel didn't just flit off until they got to the bunker. Or why he didn't just snap them all home. The younger angel had a feeling his brother was avoiding things.

“Gabriel!” Castiel barked at his brother, cutting him off mid-sentence about an orgy he orchestrated thousands of years ago.

“What, Cassie?” he asked, unwrapping another lollipop.

“Stop. Talking. Stop. Everything.” Castiel gestured violently with his arm swiping to one side.

“Aww, have I hit a nerve baby bro?” Gabriel cooed. 

“You are infuriating to say the least, brother.”

The seraph's words seemed to only serve to encourage Gabriel’s antics.  Castiel resolved to ignore his brother as best he could. He leaned his elbow out the window and set his head in his open palm, and grabbed his hair in a tight grip so that he wouldn't instead grab Gabriel's neck in anger. The elder angel continued to entertain himself on his phone, silently for the most part, while not-so-silently materializing and devouring confections. It was during this time that Gabriel used the silence to think to himself. 

He had interrogated Castiel and was able to gauge that, yes, Sam was indeed single. That meant the only competition he had was himself. 

When Chuck and Amara brought him back, he was disoriented at first. He hadn't been fully himself in several years, and during those years, he couldn't help but go over his life and his choices. Especially the choices that led up to him meeting the Winchesters over a decade previous. They had been such naïve beings back then, and he couldn't help but try to mess with them. 

Admittedly, he went a little too far quite a few times. He had plenty of regrets. Namely, he regretted not getting his head out of his ass and accepting his attraction to the younger Winchester. Now, _that_ realization had been a doozy. 

Sam had just been a kid when he had seen him the first time, but so much was beginning to weigh down on him the next time he saw him, and Gabriel knew that he had to be the one to help the giant grow up. He had learned eons ago that losing his brothers to each other was a large possibility and Sammy was going to learn it too. He'd really had the best of intentions.

The third time they had met, Sam was no longer looking like a kid, and once more, he was the only one available to teach them a lesson. 

The last time they met had been under less than ideal circumstances because he'd _died_ , and he was also in denial about how the giant was growing on him. 

Except he hadn't died _all the way._ He had no idea how he had managed to show up as a single cell of grace after Luci had stabbed him, but he was able to start regenerating little by little. Then, little Cassie messed up and closed up heaven.

He had almost been fully charged at that point, but that act had cut off his connection to heaven and slowed the process and Meta-dick took that opportunity to fix him up and enslave him. That brief time still sat hard with him when he thought about it because he'd had such little time with Cassie and absolutely no time to see Sammich, the star of many a fantasy as he'd recuperated. Unfortunately, Metatron saw fit to disassemble him as soon as he'd defected. Once more, he was left to fix himself. If Chuck and Amara hadn't showed up when they did, he would still be a half-formed clump of grace. 

And now he was going to woo the youngest Winchester if it was the last thing he did with the time he has been given.

xvx

Castiel and Gabriel made it back to the bunker first, and they sat outside in the stolen truck waiting for their human party to show up. 

Once they did, things got a little tense. Dean was not thrilled with the return of the trickster/archangel/asshat, and Castiel’s nerves were worn thin from the drive with his brother. Mary was in awe from meeting the archangel (he was not what she would have expected, if she had ever expected to meet an angel that is). Sam was just grateful to be away from that crazy woman and all her torture tools. 

Walking into the bunker, Dean glared at Castiel and did his best to ignore the trickster. It wasn’t an easy task what with his obnoxious chatter. Dean headed straight to the kitchen, needing a drink to deal with everything, leaving everyone else behind in the war room. 

“Hey, mom. Do you think I could have a minute to talk to Gabriel?” Sam interrupted Mary's stream of questions. 

“Oh. Sure, honey.” The blonde woman walked off with a suspicious look in her eye that Sam couldn't quite interpret. At least she had Castiel, another angel, to talk to in the mean time.

Sam motioned for the archangel to follow him to his room, away from everyone else. Perhaps Gabriel was going to get a celebratory fuck? This was going to be easier than he had thought!

“What's up, Samsquatch?” Gabriel asked nonchalantly as he walked into Sam's room. Sam leaned against his desk and folded his arms across his chest in guarded and nervous manner. 

“I wanted to thank you," Sam began with a small smile. "I know we don’t always get along, but you still helped me. So...thanks. I appreciate it.” 

Gabriel had been hovering just inside the door which left only a few feet between he and Sam. The closeness was a bit too uncomfortable for Sam, he figured that’s what the trickster was going for, and so he did his best to ignore it. He was doing fine until the angel moved a step closer. 

“So how exactly did you plan on thanking me?” Gabriel smirked with a grin that promised either really good things, or very diabolical things- it would just depend on one's interpretation.

“Uh, with words. Like I just did. Thanks. That’s it, dude.” Sam nervously rubbed his arm and tried not to make eye contact.

Gabriel took another step closer. He was only inches away from Sam now. Sam looked around, he was between the desk and the other man. He could always use force to get by but it wasn’t guaranteed to work since he would have to rely on the angel's benevolence. He really didn’t want to piss the trickster off again. Last time it had cost him a hundred Tuesdays of Dean dying, so instead he made himself immobile. 

“Aw, really Sammy? No special treatment for your favorite angel?” 

Sam's temper was wearing thin. Gabriel loved pushing the younger Winchester's buttons. After meeting him it soon became one of his favorite things to do. Until it had eventually morphed into something more.

“No, so back up, Gabriel.” Sam's tone was a warning that Gabriel heard loud and clear.

Gabriel's smile faded, replaced by a more somber look. It was one Sam was not used to seeing on the angel's face. 

“Gabriel?” Sam asked in a concern tinged voice. The concern didn’t last long as he suddenly had the angel's hands and lips on him. He was frozen in shock.

Gabriel had made a split-second decision to kiss the taller man. It took some effort as he was so much shorter, but he managed to seal his lips over Sam's for a second or two before Sam regained control of his limbs and shoved the angel back.

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Sam swiped the back of a hand across his lips.

“Sammy—“

“Get the fuck out!” Sam roared, his face flush.

 The angel complied and was gone in the next second.

“FUCK!” Sam yelled to the empty room regretting it immediately. He did not want to explain to his mother or brother why he was so flustered or where the angel went, he hoped he wouldn't have to explain anything to anyone about what just happened. He sat heavily on his bed trying to calm his nerves before rejoining the others. When that didn’t help, he decided to go for a jog to clear his head that way. 

As luck would have it, Sam made it out the door with no one asking him where he was headed. He ran hard, feet slamming down on the gravel, propelling him away from the bunker. No matter how fast he ran, though, he couldn’t outrun his own thoughts. _What the hell was that about? Why did Gabriel kiss me? I mean he flirts, but he does that with everyone. Right? Fuck!_ _Why me_ _?_

Sam ran until he nearly collapsed with exhaustion, and had no idea how long he had been running, only that it was starting to get dark. He had been so lost in his thoughts he didn’t know where he ran to, and in his rush to get away, he had left his phone in his room. Castiel couldn't fly to him, so his only solution was to pray to the one person he was trying to avoid.

xvx

Dean and Mary were in the kitchen talking. They didn't notice Sam or Gabriel were gone until they went looking for them a few hours later. Dean searched in the main areas of the bunker, calling out his brother's name before resorting to calling his brother's phone only to hear it buzzing on his desk as he walked down the hall. Dean’s anxiety kicked up a notch. Sam, the technophile that he was, would never willingly leave his phone behind. Panic took hold of him. Could Gabriel be playing a trick and took off with Sam? Or did the British men of letters get in the bunker again? Shit! They didn’t even think of that, too preoccupied with having Sam back. 

"CAS?!" Dean yelled from the war room. He was panting with the effort of having run down the hall.

"Yes, Dean?" the angel answered not too soon after. The angel had been checking the garage when his powered down grace had picked up his charge's distress.

"There you are! Have you seen Sam and Gabe?! They took off and we can't find them!" The taller man was nervously biting his fingernails and pacing the length of the room. His mother sat with a stern look upon her face as she twiddled with a knife in her delicate hands. 

"Perhaps they are looking to be alone?" supplied Castiel in a nervous tone. 

Dean shot suspicious eyes to his friend. Castiel was being vague in a way that told the eldest Winchester that he knew more than he was letting on.

"Why in the hell would they want that?"

Castiel nervously looked everywhere but Dean's face, only adding to the taller man's suspicions. The seraph picked at a stray piece of thread on the sleeve of his trench coat and spoke barely above a whisper. "Gabriel said something in the car that seemed to indicate interest in Sam in a romantic manner..."

"Oh, he did, did he?!" Dean growled. Who in the fuck did that asshole think he is?! He doesn't deserve his brother, not with everything he's done.  Without waiting for Castiel to say anything else, Dean turned on his heel towards his room where he kept the extra holy oil. He was going to fry him up some wings for dinner, extra crispy. 

Castiel prayed, however pointless, that his brother hadn’t done as he usually does, and done something impulsive. Like flitting Sam half way across the world for some twisted prank or lesson. 

Dean skidded to a stop in his tracks as the archangel popped into form in front of him.

“WHERE IS MY BROTHER?" Dean roared at him. It brought Mary and Castiel racing into the room. Gabriel had barely opened his mouth, a sassy remark at the ready no doubt, but Dean had him slammed up against the wall before he could get a word in. The demon blade was pressed up against his jugular, points digging into him. Dean knew it wouldn't do anything, but it was what he had on him at the time.

“Skip the sass and tell me where my brother is.” Dean growled low and dangerous. Mary and Castiel watched as the scene unfolded before them. Mary’s face showed confusion and concern over her eldest son's temper. Castiel looked much less concerned, knowing the knife would do minimal damage at best. 

“Drop the Rambo act and I can take you to him.” Dean’s face showed exactly how little he believed that statement. Gabe held up three fingers to his forehead in salute. “Scout's honor. He’s praying to me right now.” Leering at Dean, one eyebrow cocked, he added, “I can feel him.” 

Mary had had enough, she stepped forward. “Where is my son?” The stern motherly instinct rang clear in her voice. Gabriel turned his attention to her, his expression flipped from a look of defiance to something nearing fear.  

“From what I can gather from his state and his super vague prayer, he went for a run and got himself lost.” He turned back to Dean, as easily as flipping a switch, “I can feel his heart racing…He’s all sweaty. Bet he looks great that way.” 

Dean had had enough, so he dropped the blade and launched a fist straight for Gabriel’s face. His knuckles connected with the solid concrete wall in the space formerly occupied by the angel's face. "SON OF A BITCH!!!!" 

The others heard the crunch of his bones and Castiel rushed forward to inspect the damage Dean had done to his knuckles.  A concerned thumb innocently ran across them and fixed the damage.

"I thought you didn't have much of your grace left for healing, buddy," Dean whispered into the small space Castiel left between their faces in his rush to help Dean.

"I have enough for this at least, Dean."

Mary looked back and forth between them hiding a small knowing smile.

xvx

Sam was pacing on the side of the road when Gabriel finally appeared. He was just as confused as he was when he fled the bunker. He had been contemplating many things during his run. _Why had Gabe kissed him? What could that possibly get him?_ His mind had raced with all sorts of questions. The man had looked around him and noticed he was in some small little wooded area, spotting the perfect place to sit at the foot of a tree so that he could rest for a minute. However, as he went to sit down, he realized that his muscles were too burnt out to sit so low. If he sat down, he would have a hard time getting up. 

There had been no time like the present to pray. He hadn't waited very long before he heard the telltale ruffling of feathers that announced the arrival of an angel.

"Come on, kiddo, your mother noticed you went missing and is throwing a tantrum. And I'm not talking about Mary. Though she made her sentiments known as well."

Sam didn't say anything as the archangel snapped them back into the bunker.

xvx

Dean was pacing up and down the war room, cursing the angel. And he was still grumbling about his healed knuckles when the angel rematerialized with a rather uncomfortable looking Sam. 

"What the hell, Sam?! You've been back two seconds and you're already taking off?!" Dean knew he was being irrational, but he was on edge from just getting Sam back and having Gabriel around and the fact that their mom was _alive_. It was too much to handle at once and he was taking it out on Sam.

"I didn't mean to, Dean! Just back off," Sam answered petulantly.

"What did you run off for?!"

Sam's eyes widened and he turned to Gabriel who immediately disappeared. "No reason at all," he answered in an entirely unconvincing tone. 

Dean decided that he was too exhausted with the events of the past few days that he was just going to let it go for now. "Whatever, Sam, go shower and get ready for dinner. I made lasagna, and garlic bread. Even some salad for ya. Turns out mom doesn't know how to cook, but she is handy with a knife." 

Sam took his dismissal for what it was and he limped down the hall. He half expected to find Gabriel waiting for him in his room, but was somewhere between relieved and disappointed when he found his room empty. He quickly gathered his things and walked down the hall to the community showers. 

The hot water relaxed his muscles as he took his time washing away the dirt, grime, and confusion. 

Twenty minutes later, he was joining his mother, brother and best friend for dinner. Again, he wasn’t sure how he felt about the missing archangel but as they sat down to their first family meal ever for Sam, he managed to forget about it. Sam and Dean took turns telling Mary about the hunts they had been on, albeit leaving out the bits about how close they usually come to getting killed and how much John had changed once Mary had died. In due time they would reveal those things about him, but not now. Not when they were just getting the chance to come together as a family.

Mary told them stories about their dad and her growing up with Samuel. They didn't mention what a bastard he was either.

Castiel regaled them with tales of growing up with Gabriel and Lucifer and their penchant for always messing with Michael. He explained that Gabriel had always had an affinity for pranks that bordered on cruel, but he mostly focused them on Michael. Castiel was usually spared being the target and even got to help with some pranks because for some reason Gabriel had a soft spot for him.

Even with the edited version of their childhood, Mary could tell John was not around as much as he should have been as their only parent. There were shared looks between the brothers as if they were negotiating on what to mention, and Mary was a seasoned hunter that was very good at making observations.

The boys' mother was surprised at how good all the food turned out, and she inquired as to how Dean had become such a good cook. Dean told her he had to come up with some way to make the same food interesting after the 100th time making mac 'n cheese. Sam then made joke about how much Dean can eat and likes to try new concoctions, and being the youngest, Sam was the sole taste tester. The three spoke for hours, long past when the food got cold and the dishes were cleared. 

When the trio finally went their separate ways, Sam was walking back to his room exhausted. Tiredly, he opened the door, and he was greeted with the sight of Gabriel sitting cross legged, surrounded by piles of candy wrappers on his bed. Sam huffed a large sigh, but before he could say anything, he was interrupted. 

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier, Sam, that's it. You just took a lot longer to come back here than I anticipated." The archangel snapped his fingers and left without waiting for a response. Thankfully, he took the trash with him when he left.

The human numbly dropped to his bed. He had many things to consider now that he was alone. Obviously, Gabriel had something for him. The question is whether or not it was serious. 

If it is just a one-time thing, then Sam knows that he is going to have to let Gabriel down flat. He has no need for things like that anymore. He and Dean are just getting too old for flings because they require too much effort. They have to lie about who they are, and even if they like their partner, it can only be a one and done because those outside of the life deserve to stay there. Another hunter (or an angel) though is another story altogether.

That being said, if Gabriel is being serious about Sam...How would he feel about dating something he used to hunt? He shook his head and stopped that thought process right there. He and his brother have both turned into the things they hunt and judging on that aspect would be hypocritical. 

But _could_ he ever give Gabriel a real chance? Is that thought even something he is willing to entertain? Gabriel being in a male vessel is not going to be a problem as he was heteroflexible. Meaning, he had only an extremely rare attraction to men that he didn't feel the term "bisexual" was a fitting label for him. It wasn’t something he advertised, he wasn’t even sure Dean new. It had been years, but at Stanford before he met Jess, was the last time he was attracted to another man.

But this begged another question: if he decided he could entertain the idea of dating Gabriel, how would his family react? He just got his mom back, something he never even dreamed of. Shouldn't he be focusing on building a relationship with her? She grew up in a time that didn't tolerate homosexual relationships, how would she react? 

He knew Dean wouldn’t care if he dated a man, especially since Sam fairly certain his brother was bisexual, but he would sure as hell care if Sam dated Gabriel. He still harbored a grudge over all those deaths, and Sam couldn't really blame him for that. 

Sam's mind raced as he tried to sleep. Why did Gabriel pick now to kiss him? And then show up and apologize. Why didn't he try something before this? It only made it harder for Sam to dismiss his behavior and only served to confuse him further. Since when did Gabriel have a serious, genuine side? After tossing and turning for hours, Sam was finally dragged into a deep sleep by his exhausted and achy muscles.

xvx

_Sam sat up as soon as the song started to play. That song would haunt him for the rest of life. "It was the heat of the moment..." He quickly slammed his hand down on the button to shut off the alarm. He immediately turned to his right to see his brother's bed was empty and the bathroom light was on._

_Oh, God. Not this again. Please, Chuck, let him just be dreaming._

_Before he could push his blanket away, though, he found that he was back in the office of the university where they first met Gabriel as a janitor. In fact, said Trickster was in front of him smiling and laughing at his own joke. Sam was struck by the flutter in his heart at seeing the pure mirth on the shorter man's face, and he remembered that that was exactly how he had felt in that moment but he had ignored it because they were busy_ _trying to solve a case_ _. He also remembered being relieved he hadn't put himself out there and avoided heartbreak when they "killed" the trickster._

_Next, the hunter was pulled to the day they came across the gods and goddesses planning_ _their_ _interfering with the_ _angel_ _s_ _'_ _apocalypse. He could feel the jealousy in the background of every other emotion that ran through them that day, fear being the largest of them._

_Thinking back now, he had kept that DVD Gabriel had left them. His curiosity and his subconscious infatuation with Gabriel had forced him to keep it._

_H_ _is dream made him_ _revisit_ _that same night when h_ _e_ _had_ _waited until_ _his brother had gone off to go screw whoever, and he popped in the adult_ _film_ _Gabriel had left them_ _._ _The message in the beginning had tugged at his heart strings and he almost shut it off, but he wanted to see Gabriel in action, and boy was he not disappointed._

 _He'd felt himself grow hard as the camera zoomed in on the archangel_ _undressing the woman there with him. His tongue flitting out to play with her nipples as his hands squeezed around her supple breasts. He slowly kisse_ _d_ _d_ _o_ _w_ _n_ _her torso and slid her panties off without_ _preamble and began to heartily_ _eat_ _out_ _the actress in the scene with him. Gabriel's eyes flicked up to look at the camera and Sam was frozen as he got lost in amber orbs. His breath caught as Gabriel went back to focusing on the woman's clit with his tongue. A loud (and surprisingly real_ _sounding_ _moan) escaped the woman's mouth_ _as_ _the angel separated his mouth from the nub and quickly inserted two fingers within her and used his thumb and tongue to tease her clit again. Her hips_ _began_ _undulating up and down to meet his mouth. A deep groan escaped from Gabriel and Sam felt it in his chest, his heart_ _skipping_ _a beat in response. It wasn't long before the angel was opening his pants and bringing them just past his ass, and what an ass it was. Sam's mouth had watered at the sight, and a trembling ha_ _n_ _d_ _had_ _undone his_ _own_ _jeans without consciously thinking about doing so. At this point, Gabriel had sat up and was calmly jerking his cock and Sam found himself copying him and without much warning he had come much faster than he had anticipated_ _. Sadly,_ _he still had 53 minutes left on the_ _hour-long film. He stared at his lap in disbelief._ _How had he come so fast?_ _His attention was once more brought back to the screen, however, when he heard the actress say some corny line. Sam watched as Gabriel expertly rolled a condom on and plunged within the nameless woman, and he was entranced and captivated as he watched the man on the screen pumping his hips. Unfortunately, once more Sam found himself being dragged._

_This time he made a stop on that day in TV Land when Gabriel was yelling at them about knowing their place. The younger Winchester had been surprised to see such righteousness emanating from the short figure. The crackling in the air had caused goosebumps to raise all over, but once more he had ignored those things at the time because there were more pressing matters at hand._

Sam woke with a start this time in his own bed in the bunker. "Oh, shit."

xvx

So this whole time he had buried his attraction to Gabriel deep. So deep, in fact, he had forgotten that it even existed. He dragged a hand across his face in frustration. He had to find a way to apologize. And fast. He was not going to let something like this slip through his fingers. 

The hunter scrambled to get out of bed and nearly fell in his haste. He needed to get himself together and he needed to talk to his brother and set things up for later when he would pray to Gabriel and make things better. 

After getting dressed, Sam walked into the kitchen to find his brother and his best friend drinking coffee and doing that weird staring-lovingly-into-each-other's-eyes thing they always do whenever they were in the same room. He rolled his eyes and made a beeline for the coffee pot for himself. The spell the other two had been under was finally broken when he sat down at the table with them. 

"Mornin', Sammy," greeted Dean with a smile. 

"Good morning, guys," replied Sam as he took his first sip. He looked up and noticed that one person was missing. "Where's mom?"

Dean flushed crimson and Sam was now officially confused. "I didn't tell you, but Mom had a moment with Baby before we came to get you. She had given the backseat this-this look that told me that her and dad had sex back there!”

"Oh, gross, Dean! How could you even tell that?"

"You know that look I've got after I just got laid? She had that face," he shuddered in disgust. "Anyway, she wanted to take Baby for a spin."

"Ew," whined Sam. "It's official, we've all had sex in that backseat."

"I haven't," piped up Castiel. Both brothers choked on their coffee at the angel's blunt statement having forgotten he was even there since he had been quiet throughout their brief exchange. 

Sam quickly downed the rest of his coffee and got up to put his cup in the sink while his brother was once more blushing. The younger brother took this opportunity to say, "I'm sure Dean could show you a good time back there one day, Cas," as he hastily walked out of the room. He giggled to himself as Dean called out his name, which he deliberately ignored. 

Over the course of the next few hours, Sam cleaned his room to the point of spotlessness and put new sheets on his bed. He scoured through the storage room for candles because he was going to try for a romantic atmosphere, dammit, and Gabriel was going to appreciate it. He'd even ventured outside for some flowers to put in a vase.

Now that everything was ready in his bedroom, it was time to tell his brother what his plans were so that he and Castiel could disappear for the evening. He searched the bunker over and finally found them in Dean's room on his bed watching a bee documentary on Netflix. His brother had it _bad_.

"Hey, um..." Sam realized that he in no way prepared himself for the following conversation. What in the hell could even say that wouldn't piss off his brother? 

"'Hey, um' what, Sammy? We're busy here," interrupted an annoyed Dean. 

"I can see that," chuckled Sam. "Um..."

"Is there something you are nervous about, Sam?" inquired Castiel softly after he paused the film. The taller man nodded quickly. "Why don't you go ahead and just say it plainly before your brother loses what little patience he has left."

"Hey!" exclaimed a scandalized Dean.

"It's true, Dean, you hardly have any patience."

"Whatever," Dean scoffed.

"All right, Sam, is there something you wish to inform us about?" 

"I'm going to pray to Gabriel so we can talk," Sam said in a rush. There was no need to give them the whole plan. He wanted to stay alive for it, after all.

"You're going to WHAT?" yelled the older brother.

"Dean, he was perfectly clear-"

"No, I know what he said, I'm just wondering WHY he is going to bring that asshat back here when we finally got to him fucking leave!"

Castiel narrowed calculating eyes to his companion on the bed and then turned back to Sam and said, "All right, Sam. If he causes problems, just call us. We will be outside picking out a place for the apiary I would like to install. We will take our time."

Dean stared incredulously at the angel. "What? We are? Why?"

"Because organic raw honey is good for your health, Dean. And because I love bees. Is there going to be a problem?" he asked pointedly from the doorway. 

"N-no," Dean stumbled to his feet as he answered. He didn't even glance back at his brother as he followed the seraph out of his room, somehow having forgotten about his brother. "You can have whatever you want, Cas." Thank Chuck Castiel knew how to play his brother like a violin.

Sam sequestered himself in his room and began to pray. "Hey, Gabe? Um...I was wondering if you could stop by? I wanted to talk to you?" The human looked around the room when he finished, but he wasn't greeted by the sound of feathers ruffling. His hopes dwindled further the longer he was met with silence. 

So he was going to be a no show? Sam couldn't say that he blamed Gabriel for not coming immediately. 

The flames from the candles flickered around the room and he lost himself once more in thought. Did he even deserve an angel to begin with? He was tainted with demon blood, he'd been the vessel for Lucifer, and he'd made so many bad decisions. Every time he had tried to do what he thought was right, it blew up in his face. Sam sat and waited, hoping Gabriel was just playing hard to get and he would show. However, as the minutes turned into hours, it became clear he was not going to show. 

xvx

Gabriel had heard Sam’s prayer. 

At first, he was thrilled, he was being invited back, but the feeling faded quickly. He thought back to Sam’s reaction when the angel kissed him. Sam ‘wanting to talk’ most likely meant he was going to be rejected and he was not prepared for that whatsoever. As hard as it was to resist, he ignored Sam’s call. Instead, he distracted himself with sweets and two curvy brunette women that he conjured.(He had considered making his own Sam, but it felt kind of rape-y to him, so he refrained.)

The pair appeared from thin air, at Gabriel’s whim. They wore plaid bikinis, their hair was shoulder length, and they had hazel eyes.

It seems as if Gabriel's subconscious was messing with him. Even his distractions made him think of his favorite Winchester. With a snap he sent the apparitions away and spent the next few hours distracting himself in different ways, but no matter how hard he tried, Gabriel was unable to keep his mind from thoughts of the human. All his earlier reservations flew out the window as he thought about what it had felt like to kiss Sam, as brief as it had been, and what it would be like to hold him, taste him, love him. If he was going to daydream about the man all night he may as well have the real thing. Before he could second guess himself, Gabriel finally answered Sam’s earlier prayer. Not needing sleep himself, it slipped his mind that Sam may be asleep after the past few days. Even after being healed, Sam could still be feeling the emotional and psychological stress of the torture he endured. His impromptu run surely didn’t help the physical exhaustion either.

Gabriel appeared soundlessly at the foot of Sam’s bed. He was not expecting what he saw. Sam was sprawled out on his stomach, sheets tangled around his legs, and Gabriel’s favorite part, Sam was wearing nothing but a pair of thin plaid boxers. The fabric was scrunched up where Sam’s legs was bent at an angle and pulled taut across his ass. Gabriel stood still for several moments, his eyes roving over the sleeping form. His muscled back and the dip right before the waistband to the human's underwear were just begging for Gabriel's tongue. Without thinking, the archangel had snapped his clothes away leaving him in just a pair of bright orange boxers with different candies printed all over it. Carefully, he climbed into bed with Sam and threw a cautious hand over his middle, tugging himself closer. As soon as Gabriel had settled, Sam mumbled in his sleep and the archangel tensed, his fingers at the ready to knock Sam back out in case he woke, but what happened instead caused his heart to clench a little. Sam turned over in his sleep and pulled Gabriel up against him, the hunter's chin resting atop the angel's head, heaving a deep contented sigh.

xvx

The following morning, Sam was half awake and basking in the feeling of warmth in his arms. There was a body in his arms and he was feeling well rested, he must have gone out last night. Did Dean go out too? Maybe they both got laid? He hopes Dean finally got his head out of his ass and let Castiel have his way with him.

He didn't realize he was smiling to himself until the person he was in bed with said, "You're awful adorable when you sleep, Samshine."

Sam would swear later that he heard a record scratch in that moment.

He opened his eyes wide and was met with a pair of whiskey amber eyes less than a foot away from him. He quickly scrambled to his feet and in his haste, tumbled to the floor. "You look like a newborn moose, all uncoordinated," chuckled Gabriel.

Sam was hyperventilating as his imagination ran rampant. When did Gabriel show up? Did they do anything? If they did, why can't he remember anything?

"Whoa, there! I can see your mind running a mile a minute there, kiddo. What's going on in that noggin?"

Sam swallowed nervously, "Did-did we have sex last night?" That scared tremble in Sam's voice caused the angel's heart to break. Of course, he would sound absolutely scared about the prospect of having sex with Gabriel. "Now, _you're_ the one thinking too hard," Sam interrupted the other man's thoughts. "Let me rephrase my question: Did we have sex last night because if we did, I don't remember it, and I would definitely not want to forget that."

"Wait what?" Gabriel was taken aback. Did Sam just say what he thought he said?

"How innocent was last night?"

"Completely innocent, Sam-a-lam. Except for the fact that I snuck in bed with you after you fell asleep."

"Oh, thank God." Sam breathed a sigh of relief. Now that he knew nothing happened without his consent other than cuddling, he could go back to being pissed. "I just have one question, though." Sam stood up to use his height to intimidate the much smaller man still in bed. He watched with satisfaction as Gabriel gulped. "Why the fuck didn't you show up when I called?" 

"Um..."

"You know I cleaned in here, put new sheets, even dug out a bunch of candles. Picked some wildflowers from around this place and tried to set a fucking mood in here. And for what? To get goddamn stood up? Care to explain?" Sam was pissed and Gabriel knew it.

"I don't really have a good excuse, Sam."

"You're right you don't, but I want to hear it anyway."

"I um...I was just being a chicken shit," Gabriel relented. If he was going to get anywhere then he was going to need to be as honest and open as possible, and for Sam, he would do just about anything. "I didn't want what happened last time to happen again. I wasn't ready to hear you say that you didn't forgive me for kissing you and that you never wanted to see me again. I wouldn't have survived that." 

Sam could only sit there staring incredulously at the shorter man cowering on the bed. "So rather than acting like an adult capable of dealing with emotions, you decided to just ignore my call? What if we were in trouble and I was calling you for help?"

A beat of silence followed that last question. "I didn't take that into consideration."

"There were a lot of things you didn't take into consideration, Gabriel, and I don't want to waste my time on someone that will run at the first sign of a problem." 

There was a heavily silence as Gabriel contemplated what he had just heard, and even then he was sure he had heard incorrectly. "Sam...It almost sounds like you were trying to give me a chance last night." Gabriel managed to be both hopeful and disappointed. If he fucked up his chances by not showing up last night, he has no one to blame but himself.

"I wasn't just _trying_. I was ready to take the plunge. I realized some stuff yesterday about myself, but I'm feeling apprehensive again since you didn't show until after I was asleep. That doesn't send me the message that you're ready for this."

Gabriel looked down at his chest as he felt a pressure there. Is that what heartbreak felt like? It has been quite some time since he'd felt something like that. He'd fucked up. He should have shown up regardless of the outcome. He could feel tears start to well in his eyes and he had to fight the urge to disappear. That was exactly what Sam was talking about.

"Lord help me, though, because I'm not heartless," Sam sighed almost to himself before the archangel could respond.

"What are you saying, Sam-moose?" Gabriel asked hardly above a whisper with his head still facing down.

"I'm saying that if we can talk like civilized people, I am still willing to give you a chance."

Gabriel brought his head up lightning fast in his surprise, an incredulous look on his face. "What?"

Sam chuckled and sat down on the bed next to the angel. With affection written all over his expression, he brought a hand to Gabriel's face and a thumb through a stray tear. He swooped in and laid a delicate kiss to the archangel's shocked mouth. "You ready?" He laughed at the enthusiastic nod he was met with. "First things first. Your first instinct is to take hardly take anything seriously. That's fine, but you need to know when it's time to stop playing.

"Second, when we are having problems, I want to talk about them. You're not allowed to run off for however long you feel like to avoid stuff. 

"Third, if you don't think you can do any of these things, let me know now so I can stop this before it starts."

Gabriel could hardly believe what he was hearing. Sam was going to try to do this for real! He was willing to literally do anything to make this thing work. The parameters that were laid out were not anything that he was unwilling to do. For the sake of a relationship with Sam he would willingly comply. "I've just got one question."

"What is it?"

"Do I have to give up pranks and sweets? I'm willing to, but I'd rather not."

Sam laughed wholeheartedly. "Gabriel, I don't want to fundamentally change who you are. For that, I might as well date someone else. You can continue to prank and eat sweets as long as no one gets hurt. Am I understood?"

"Oh, yes, sir!" Gabriel smiled widely. 

The quiet that followed was not uncomfortable, but it was heavy with potential. 

"So...what are we going to do now?" Gabriel asked in a falsely innocent voice.

Sam didn't bother to answer and lifted Gabriel into his lap, one hand on the angel's hip and the other rested on a thigh. 

"Oh, shit," breathed Gabriel.

"I was thinking we could make this official."

"Oh, _hells_ yeah."

This press of lips was nothing like the first or the second. The first had been sloppy and rushed and their second had been sweet. This? This was hot. Sam had a hand tangled in Gabriel's hair to maneuver the angel into whatever position he wanted. Too soon, they were breathing harshly into each other's mouths.

"This is so fucking hot, Sam."

"Just you wait 'til we get to the good stuff." Sam turned them over so that Gabriel's back met the bed beneath him. A snap of the archangel's fingers left them both naked. 

"God, I always knew you were going to be a big boy," moaned Gabriel after his eyes salaciously traveled down Sam's body. The taller man smiled and brought their hips together so that their members rubbed against one another. 

"Can't wait to get my cock inside you," Sam rumbled with a roll of his hips. 

Meanwhile, in the hallway, an unsuspecting Dean was walking down the hall to his brother's room. It was odd for Sam to still be in bed at this hour when he would have usually gone for a run and a shower by now. He was also curious how his talk with Gabriel went last night since he never came out of his room. As Dean approached the door, he heard an odd noise and he sped up. Maybe something or someone snuck in and came to attack his little brother again! There was no way in hell he was going to lose him again. 

He didn't bother to knock so that he could get the upper hand on the mysterious monster, and boy did he wish he had knocked. 

"WHAT THE FUCK??!!" Dean yelled at the scene in front of him. Someone had come to attack his brother, all right, and it wasn't one of the British Men of Letters, but he was still going to label this person a monster.

Sam and Gabriel jerked apart at the intrusion, exposing themselves even further. Their already thundering hearts skipped a beat. Sam twisted himself around to see what was happening. 

“Dean?” Sam questioned, forgetting for a moment he was stark naked, and in bed with the one person Dean would disapprove of. 

“Morning, Dean-o!” Gabriel grinned, wide and toothy. This was a great morning, he was getting a shot with Sam _and_ he could traumatize his brother? A 2-for-1 special.

Dean was speechless, frozen in the doorway. Sam scrambled for a blanket or pillow to cover himself while Gabriel seemed perfectly fine being naked in front of the other brother. Seconds passed before Dean slammed the door hard and retreated to the kitchen as quickly as he could manage without running. 

He didn’t care how early it was he needed a drink after seeing that, and hours of therapy. _And_ he was going to find Castiel to vent to after he had enough alcohol in his system. 

In the kitchen he found his mom, attempting to make them all breakfast. She was concentrating fairly hard on a cookbook; however, when her eldest son stomped to the fridge, she looked up. 

“Dean, what's wrong, honey?”

Dean yanked a beer from the fridge, slammed the door and took a long pull from the bottle before turning to his mom. He opened his mouth to speak but found he was unable to speak yet. He put the bottle on the counter and went for his stash of whiskey under the sink and chugged several swallows before bringing the bottle away and wiping his mouth of a stray drop.

“Sam….in bed with,” Dean shuddered, “with Gabriel.”

xvx

"Fuck," grumbled Sam from where his head lay on Gabriel's shaking shoulder, the archangel feeling thoroughly amused at the scarring the brothers just endured. "Stop laughing, asshole."

"Hey, this wasn't one of my pranks! Just divine intervention."

"Whatever, just like...let's wait until later to do this. I don't want another accident to happen."

Gabriel sobered very quickly at the thought of losing his opportunity to finally bone his favorite Winchester. "Hell, no, Sam. I'm getting an ass full of dick ASAP if it's the last thing I do today."

"Then make everyone go somewhere!"

Gabriel snapped and disappeared and hardly a second later, Sam heard gun shots and maniacal laughter coming from the kitchen. He heaved a sigh and shook his head, whatever Gabriel was doing, he was not going to hear the end of it from his brother. He was going to stay his ass in bed. After the clip in the gun emptied, there was the sound of a crash followed by Castiel yelling "GABRIEL, NO!!" Then there was complete and utter silence. Sam didn't even want to know what happened. A flutter of wings alerted him to the presence of Gabriel. 

"Do I even wanna know?" Sam asked in a rare morose tone. 

"Yes, you do, Sam-I-am!"

"Oh, God." The angel's cheerful response told Sam that he didn't want to know, but he knew the other man well enough to know that he had no choice. 

"I popped into the kitchen and surprised your mom and brother because I completely forgot I was naked--It was an accident!!" Gabriel pouted in a way that told Sam that it was anything but an accident. "Then, Dean pulled out his gun and rudely started shooting at my dick, the fucker. That's around the time Cassie flitted in all wrathful trying to figure out what all the ruckus was. Dean about creamed his panties to see his Cassowary come in ready to kill, but I used him as a distraction and snapped them all away."

"Dean is going to kill me." Sam buried his face in his pillows in what Gabriel assumed was an attempt to kill himself.

"I won't let him, baby," cooed Gabriel as he ran a soothing hand up and down the muscular back of the giant in bed. 

"Wait. Where did you send them?" Sam suddenly sat up as the thought occurred to him. 

"Paris. And don't worry, I erased your mom's memory of what just happened, Dean and Casanova I left intact because, well, I wouldn't be me if I spared them the nightmares. Hopefully those two get to boning soon since I booked them the honeymoon suite with a view of the Eiffel tower. It would be a waste of all the lube I left them otherwise."

Once more Sam gave a long-suffering sigh. "I have officially lost the semi we were working on before Dean barged in here."

"Don't worry, Sam. I can fix that." 

Before the hunter could decline, he had a lapful of archangel once more and he was being kissed to within an inch of his life. A groan was pulled from one or both of them, and Sam could feel his arousal quickly making a comeback as Gabriel began rocking his hips. Sam grabbed the angel's ass in both hands and demanded entrance into his mouth with a sure tongue as he swiped a dry finger across Gabriel's rim, causing him to jump in Sam's arms. "Fuck, Sam, come on, let's get this show on the road."

Sam pulled Gabriel back by his hair and he took in the look of pure lust in his eyes. He'd been the one to put it there and he couldn't help the surge of pride that swelled within him, and it must have shown on his face. 

"Don't look so smug, Sam, I'm an easy lay."

"You're shameless, you know that?" Sam chuckled. Roughly, he twisted them until they were once more laying in the position they were in before they had been interrupted. Neither had any sense of time as their lips and tongues continued their dance, but eventually Sam needed to catch his breath and he pulled away to look at the being beneath him. He was captivated once more. What was it about Gabriel that made him feel this way? 

Sam couldn’t help himself, he needed to taste and feel every inch of flesh before him.  His lips crashed down against Gabriel's, only staying there for a moment before he carved a line of teasing kisses and nibbles across his jaw and down his neck. Two sharp bites at the angel's nipples made the flesh there harden. Sam's lips continued their journey south stopping momentarily for his tongue to dip into the archangel’s belly button. Again, Sam's lips moved on to the other man's hips. Gabriel jutted his pelvis skyward when Sam's teeth dug into the divot on one side, sucking a deep purple mark into the flesh there. Sam purposely avoided touching Gabriel's stiff cock even though the angel whined pathetically for it. Sam ran his nails down the insides of Gabriel’s thighs, eliciting another groan as his legs parted, granting Sam access to what he had been craving most. 

“On your stomach,” Sam commanded. Gabriel flipped over as ordered, hoping it meant they’d get to the real fun part sooner rather than later. Sam placed his hands on rounded globes and squeezed with gusto. A small groan from underneath him encouraged him to continue, he spread them apart and felt a spark shoot down his spine. The sight of the pink pucker twitching in anticipation filled him with a hunger he hasn't felt in a long time, and he was ready to eat. 

“Hands.”

Again Gabriel obliged. Sam placed Gabriel’s hands as he wanted them, making the angel spread his own asscheeks apart. Sam quickly went to work swirling his tongue against Gabriel’s sensitive hole. All of Gabriel’s muscles tensed and then relaxed at the feel of the warm wet tongue against him. Sam flicked his tongue back and forth, working his way into the angel. Gabriel arched his back into the touch, moans building louder with each swipe of Sam’s tongue. Sam tried to keep his pace slow and deliberate but each breathy moan from the angel spurred him on. Sam had his tongue buried inside the angel, when he shocked him by adding a finger as well. Gabriel yelped, grinding his hips back. It was followed closely by another yelp and low moan when the digit found his prostate, pressing against it. By the time Sam pulled away, both men’s chests were heaving. 

"I wanna be in you so bad, Gabe." Large hands squeezed at pale hips before Sam leaned towards his bedside table and pulled out lube and condoms. When he settled back on his haunches, he stared at the ass he'd just finished eating out like a starving man. He had never known he would be into what he had just done, but it had been no different than when he had done it for women. He looked up to see the flushed face of the archangel looking at him over his shoulder, propped up on his elbows.

"Are you done making us suffer with how goddamn slow you've been going?" Gabriel retorted in a frustrated voice. Sam didn't take offense as he knew that this was the angel being impatient because Sam had done such a good job riling him up, not that he was unsatisfied.

"What're you trying to tell me here?" Sam teased with a small smirk.

"I'm SAYING that you should hurry the hell up and show me what you can do with that cock of yours."

The human wasted no time in fixing his face with an unimpressed look. He immediately inserted two fingers into the other man's hole, which had no problem taking them since he'd been teased with Sam's tongue and forefinger for what had felt like an eternity already. After scissoring his fingers for a few moments, he added a third, and deemed Gabriel ready not long after that. 

Putting the condom on had been a practice in restraint. He hadn't realized how keyed up he'd been since he hadn't touched his dick in who knows how long, and the few tugs he had done to lube up his cock had brought him too close. He took a deep breath to calm himself and bring himself back from the edge. 

"Get on your knees, Gabe," commanded Sam in a tone that brooked no argument. 

"Fucking finally," the angel murmured not quite to himself. Sam rolled his eyes in response and grabbed the full cheeks in his hands once more, the twitch of shorter man's hole made him groan in anticipation. Using Gabriel's ass as leverage, he lined his cock up with his destination and harshly pulled back as he pushed his pelvis forward so that he entered with one movement. 

"Oh, sh-shit, _Sam_!" Gabriel called out. It was a good thing that they were the only ones in the bunker because Sam had every intention of making his lover _scream._  

Sam bent forward and brought his lips to Gabriel's ear and as he pushed forward with power, he grunted, "You like that, babe?" The blond nodded wordlessly and Sam grabbed a handful of hair in a tight fist to anchor himself as he sat back up and rolled his hips in and out without any hint of tenderness. The sharp snap of skin meeting skin filled the air and the grunts escaping from the man underneath him fueled Sam with a sense of power he hadn't experienced since his days of drinking demon blood. Here was a god within his own right trembling and whimpering, drunk on lust and _his_ cock. 

A smirk appeared on his face as he brought himself to a stop. He tugged hard on the hair in his hands to bring the angel up so that they were touching chest to back. "Show me how bad you wanna come."

"W-what?" Gabriel was barely able to speak as he was having difficulty breathing. 

"Fuck yourself on my cock." Sam gave the other man no time to comprehend before forcing him back down, his grip as tight as ever in blond locks. When Gabriel took too long to do as told, the hunter brought down a hand to slap his ass. "Now." Who knew a real freak was behind that normally innocent looking face?

A whimper escaped from below and pale hips began their movement forward and backward in a timid manner. 

Another slap. "Like you goddamned mean it, Gabriel," Sam growled in frustration.

The angel's hips began moving faster and with conviction this time. A few thrusts were enough to cause Sam to groan out, but it still felt like Gabriel was holding back, and Sam figured that meant he was probably afraid of hurting the human. This would be something that they would need to discuss when they were more levelheaded. 

"Stop." All movement stopped except for the heaving of chests. 

Sam kissed his way up Gabriel's back, paying special attention to the place between his shoulder blades since the human had a feeling he would be sensitive there, and he was rewarded with a shiver and tight clench of muscles around his cock. He continued his journey to the archangel's neck and bit him there hard enough to break skin a little. Gabriel gave a sharp intake of breath as Sam licked and sucked over the sensitive spot. The hunter took this opportunity to slam into him with a sharp snap of his hips. 

He snaked his right hand under Gabriel's torso until he could fit a hand around the other man's neck and squeezed there to test the waters. "Is this ok?" he asked with trepidation. 

Gabriel did not hesitate to respond, "Choke me, Sam, and dick me down so good I can't walk or talk afterwards."

With a request like that Sam would be stupid to disobey. 

The human wasted no time to pull out until just the tip of his cock was still within Gabriel and thrust forward with all his might, a labored grunt coming from both men. A tighter squeeze of his hand made the angel call out, "Fuck me, baby!" Sam could hardly hear him, and it caused a thrill to course through his body.  "Just like that, yes goddamn _hnnnn_ _._ " The strain in his voice made a shock rush down Sam's spine and he removed his hand from Gabriel's hair down to his left hip for more leverage. He hoped he was gripping tight enough to leave bruises because the thought of the archangel mewling beneath him walking around with evidence of their time together was hitting something primal deep within him. 

It was not long after that that Sam built up a strong enough rhythm to knock the headboard against the wall. Gabriel was wailing beneath him as Sam had found his prostate and was viciously attacking the spot with nearly every thrust. Sam could feel his still recovering thighs begging him to end this soon, but it had been a long time since he's been able to let loose like this in the bedroom and he was going to enjoy it for as long as possible. The strain was also showing in his harsh breathing and the sweat dripping down his face causing his hair to stick to his face. He was so close to coming, but he needed to feel his angel come first. 

"Are you ready to come?" Sam panted.

"Ye- _hah_!" Sam had purposely landed a thrust when he tried to answer because he was cruel. 

"Good, now come on my cock. I'm sure you're capable of doing it."

"Fuck me harder then," the shorter man challenged with a growl.

Sam smirked and lifted himself higher on his knees and fucked his man with no regards for gentility, and if he thought Gabriel had been loud before, that was nothing in comparison to now. Surely, he was going to have a sore throat after this. 

The hunter lost track of time once more because all he could focus on was the feeling of being inside of this timeless being, the sight of his cock appearing and disappearing deep within his trickster was mesmerizing. 

Gabriel's moans were getting higher in pitch, and Sam hoped that meant he was going to come soon because he was struggling to hold on himself. 

The blond heaved a great breath and sharply arched his back before suddenly yelling, "I'm fucking coming!" His hole began pulsating rapidly around Sam's cock and he found himself following him down the road of ecstasy as they both rocked their hips together to completion. They slowly came down from their high and laid still catching their breaths. Gabriel chuckling to himself a minute or so after Sam had delicately pulled out and flopped down next to the archangel.

"You're a goddamn freak, you know that, Sam? And I mean that in the best fucking way possible."

It was Sam's turn to laugh. "Thanks, Gabe."

"You sure know how to use what you were given. You're lucky your cock is proportional. Tall guys usually have a length problem." 

"Your dick's not small, Gabe. It's just smaller than mine," Sam smirked.

"Listen here, bub. When I took my vessel, he was on the larger side, ok? I was one of the tallest guys around and I was well endowed compared to other guys. The average human male has grown exponentially since and I've had this vessel for a really long ass time, capisce?" 

"I don't know, Gabe, it still sounds like you have some kind of complex."

"You're bottom next time, asshole. I still know how to use this thing, ok?"

"Whatever you say," Sam teased. 

The new lovers spent the next few days in and out of bed, acquainting themselves with one another. 

xvx

Sam was rudely awakened from his sleep by a groaning archangel. "What's wrong, Gabe?"

"Cassie and Dean keep praying they're ready to come home, but I wanna sleeeeeeeep," Gabriel complained petulantly.

"Bring my family back home, please? I kinda miss them." Sam knew if he asked sweetly that the angel would do whatever he wanted. Puppy eyes or not.

"Fine," Gabriel retorted petulantly. He raised a hand and snapped his fingers. They had less than a minute of peace before Dean was banging on the door. 

"Get up you assholes, we got shit to talk about!" the elder Winchester yelled.

"Dean, let them rest," came Castiel's voice through the door. He was fortunately always ready to placate Dean's anger.

"Cassie, I told you to fuck him to get that stick outta his ass!" yelled Gabriel in frustration. If there was one person he knew that needed his bad attitude fucked out of him, it was one Dean Winchester. "I didn't give you all that lube for nothin'!"

"There was no stick to be found save for the one I inserted myself," Castiel replied nonchalantly, pausing for effect before continuing. "Come out when you are ready."

"What the hell, Cas?!" yelled Dean from down the hall as the pair apparently walked away.

Several beats of silence followed Castiel's revelation before the other two seemed to catch on.

Sam asked, "Did he just--" He never finished his question though because he already knew the answer and Gabriel was giggling uncontrollably next to him. He ended up falling into a fit himself which only grew harder when Dean came back to knock on and yell through the door at them once again.


End file.
